Forces Obscures
by LyceiaArtemis
Summary: Une guerre ancienne oubliée, un pacte violé, un avenir incertain, un Harry qui ne comprend pas d'où viennent ces voix dans sa tête... Beaucoup de questions sans réponses pour ceux qui seront forcés de se tacher les mains de sang. PG-13 pour être s
1. Prologue

****

**_A/N :_**_ Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus long qui existe… et je ne sais pas si je vais faire mieux en longueur pour les autres… (j'espère bien… ce n'est que le prologue), mais je vais faire mon possible!_

_ Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe, j'aimerais que vous me le disiez si vous trouvez qu'il y en a énormément. Si c'est le cas, j'en prendrai note et ferai plus attention pour le chapitre suivant. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives… tant qu'elles sont constructives._

_ Pour les mises à jour, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'elles soient régulières et arrivent le plus vite possible, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner._

_ C'est ma première fic, alors je ne sais pas si ça va avoir de l'allure, mais bref! Je vous laisse à votre lecture._

---- Prologue ----

Depuis la nuit des temps, un grand combat faisait rage. Guerres après guerres, bains de sang après bains de sang, les deux clans assumaient des pertes phénoménales. Au tournant de chaque coin de rue, derrière chaque décision, pouvait se cacher la mort, terrée là où personne ne l'imaginait. Les temps étaient sombres, on ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Chaque jour avait son lot de trahisons, de disparitions et de morts.

Cependant, il y avait pire que la mort… bien pire! Ceux qui enduraient le sort tant redouté, mais dont bien peu savaient exactement ce dont il était question, connaissaient un bien sombre destin. En effet, personne n'était revenu vivant après avoir subi ce châtiment. Seuls les cris de mort et d'agonie de ces malheureux témoignaient de leur souffrance et de leur désespoir.

Parfois, au lendemain d'une disparition, le vent salin apportait, avec la marée, les derniers instants d'un pauvre être, qui semblait préférer l'enfer à ce châtiment.  La mer le soutenait dans ses efforts, soit en laissant entendre les derniers échos de ses cris, soit en laissant dans son sillon un corps mutilé dont la vision était si horrible que chacun tentait d'oublier que ce sort lui serait sûrement, très bientôt, destiné. Il n'y avait pas que les eaux qui transportaient ces horreurs. Partout où il y avait âme qui vive, le vent se chargeait de transporter le dernier souffle de ces malheureux.

Les temps étaient si sombres que plus personne n'osait faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Les inconnus étaient mal vus, les tensions augmentaient et les amitiés se tarissaient. Au lieu de se soutenir pour être plus fort, nous tournions le dos à ceux qui nous demandaient de l'aide. Nombreux étaient ceux qui choisissaient le chemin de la lâcheté, plutôt que celui du courage. Personne n'osait se sacrifier… Pourtant la mort leur aurait apporté beaucoup moins de souffrances… et une fin plus douce! Chacun pensait mener son propre combat, sa propre guerre… Les imbéciles! Ils ne contribuaient qu'à s'entretuer!

La vie était devenue à ce point insoutenable, que chaque jour, chaque nuit apportaient une nouvelle bataille. Chacun tentait de survivre aux ténèbres de la nuit et d'exister sous la lumière du jour. Les Ténèbres et la Lumière… une bataille sans fin causant chagrins et malheurs. Tous tentaient de se forger une place… de survivre. Que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre, c'était leur seul et unique but. Et ils y réussissaient si bien qu'ils en oubliaient de vivre! Depuis longtemps ils avaient oublié l'idée d'une victoire, ayant perdu espoir… Et sans espoir, la bataille est perdue avant même d'avoir débutée.

C'est pourquoi, avec le temps, les deux clans étaient passés de solides armées à des troupes désorganisées pour finir par n'être que de simples survivants qui voyaient des ennemis partout où leur regard arrivait à se poser, allant parfois jusqu'à assassiner leur propre sang.

C'en était devenu tellement désolant que les deux camps prirent enfin conscience que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que leur territoire avait été dévasté et que le monde, tel qu'ils l'avaient connu, n'existait désormais plus.

Leur guerre n'avait plus de raison d'être. À quoi bon se battre pour un monde qui a peine à survivre?

D'un commun accord, ils ravalèrent leur fierté et les représentants de chaque peuple allèrent à la rencontre les uns des autres pour un grand rassemblement. Les puissances obscures firent couler le sang de celui qui était leur maître et les combattants de la lumière firent de même avec celui qui les dirigeait. Leur sang se mêlèrent et c'est avec leur mort que se scella un pacte entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière.

Il existe, depuis ce jour, un équilibre précaire entre ces deux extrêmes. Peu à peu, les gens ont oublié… du moins, les mortels. Chez les peuples immortels, comme le mien, la douleur ne s'est pas atténuée, les vieilles rancunes sont restées…

Mais le pacte tient toujours… Heureusement! Car si les Ténèbres venaient à vaincre sur la Lumière… Ou inversement ! Je n'oserais même pas en envisager les conséquences. Ce serait le chaos…

Bien sûr il y a eu des guerres depuis le pacte, mais aucune n'a réellement troublé l'équilibre acquis, il y a de cela si longtemps. En fait, elles n'ont servi qu'à le rétablir…

.

Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier les horreurs d'antan, mais encore aujourd'hui, les forêts se taisent pour nous laisser les entendre… Les marées amènent des hurlements à nos oreilles.

Peut-être me croirez-vous folle, mais il m'arrive encore d'entendre les derniers échos de leurs cris. Mon peuple, comme bien d'autres, sait encore les reconnaître. On les appelle les échos des âmes perdues. Quel meilleur nom aurait-on pu leur donner ? Il s'agit des dernières parcelles de ce qui reste de ces hommes, de ces femmes, et même de ces enfants qui ont été torturés jusqu'à en subir perpétuellement la douleur. Leur sort n'aurait pas été si terrible s'ils n'avaient pas été condamnés à errer entre la vie et la mort pour l'éternit

Leurs cris ne tombèrent heureusement pas dans les oreilles des sourds. Ils étaient là pour nous aider à ne pas oublier les évènements passés. Sans eux, peut-être notre peuple serait-il tenté de reprendre les armes afin de clore cette lutte inachevée qui dure depuis que la vie a pris place sur terre.

Si je n'avais pas tous ces souvenirs tachés de rouge pour me hanter, peut-être aurais-je l'audace de reprendre le combat pour venger tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont dû passer à côté de leur enfance. Seulement, j'ai conscience qu'une victoire définitive de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres serait néfaste pour tout le monde. Alors, je me tais, mets ma rancune de côté et respecte le pacte comme il se doit. Cependant, j'ai des doutes, des soupçons… un mauvais pressentiment. Un seul faux pas de ceux qui se souviennent et l'équilibre pourrait être rompu…


	2. Pacte brisé

------Chapitre 1------

              Pacte brisé...

     Aëlrin était songeuse. Voilà des semaines qu'elle ressentait ce mauvais pressentiment et jamais il ne s'était fait aussi pressant. Afin de conserver son calme, elle porta son regard aux alentours. Pourtant, il n'y avait absolument rien de menaçant! Seule une somptueuse forêt l'entourait, garnie d'arbres si magnifiques, qu'ils semblaient tout droit sortis d'un conte de fée. Elle poussa un soupir. Des guerriers! Voilà ce à quoi ils lui faisaient penser… Aëlrin s'étonnait de ne pas s'en être aperçue précédemment. Droits, fiers, dressés là, contre vents et marées, et décidés à ne pas plier, ne pas se laisser fléchir, même d'un seul centimètre… À quoi d'autre pouvait-on les comparer? Ce qu'elle pouvait admirer leur prestance! Chacun en soi était différent des autres et chacun d'entre eux était un être exceptionnel.

Tout doucement, elle reporta son attention sur le cours d'eau qui semblait danser devant elle. L'eau de cette petite rivière était d'un bleu clair aussi pur que celui de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, comme l'eau qui s'assombrissait lorsque le temps laissait à désirer, ses iris prenaient une teinte noire lorsque la tempête grondait dans son cœur.

Elle s'agenouilla, et la tête dans les nuages, elle se mit à observer tristement son reflet. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et cela la désolait… Elle qui avait toujours désiré être différente de ses semblables. Ce n'était pas que la demoiselle ne les aimait pas. Bien sûr que non! Mais elle leur vouait une admiration sans borne et avait toujours souhaité pouvoir se démarquer et laisser sa trace dans l'histoire de son peuple.

Son physique était tout ce qu'il y a plus ordinaire parmi les siens, même si chez les humains, elle aurait été considérée comme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et ses lèvres rouge sang pulpeuses, ni même son joli petit nez retroussé et cette petite fossette qui lui donnait un air taquin, n'avaient quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire parmi son peuple ! Certes, elle avait des traits fins qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'une beauté fragile, mais malgré cela, les années n'avaient pas laissé de marques sur elle. Comme pour toutes les jeunes filles qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir les oreilles pointues et du sang elfique dans les veines! Après tout, chez les elfes, quelques centaines d'années, c'est bien peu!

En plus, rien d'autre ne la différenciait du reste de son peuple : ni son intelligence, ni sa personnalité, ni son tempérament, sauf si l'on comptait son fichu caractère…

Cependant, la jeune fille était d'un naturel plutôt joyeux et elle eut tôt fait de chasser sa morosité.

     À cet instant précis, un oiseau pris son envol. Il n'y a rien de singulier dans ce fait? Peut-être bien…

Si ce n'est que dès la seconde suivante ce fut la cacophonie! Les oiseaux présents dans la forêt qui s'étaient tus suivirent tous ensemble le premier volatile. On aurait pu croire que le silence serait plutôt prononcé puisque plus aucun piaillement n'avait lieu, mais ce n'était pas le cas… Les battements d'ailes se répercutaient avec force dans toute la forêt qui peu de temps avant semblait animée par une magie bienfaitrice.

La forêt s'assombrissait et le cœur affolé d'Aëlrin lui dictait comme seule et unique conduite acceptable de prendre la fuite. Maintenant elle en était convaincue! Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il devait arriver… cela arriverait le soir-même. Avec empressement, la jeune elfe s'empara de son carquois et de ses flèches et fila au village, espérant éclaircir ce mystère au plus vite… et avant la tombée de la nuit, si possible. Peu importait ce qui allait se produire, Aëlrin n'était convaincue que d'une seule chose, cela n'allait rien apporter de bon!

* * *

     Au 4 Privet Drive, tout était ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Pétunia Dursley espionnait les voisins du coin de l'œil tout en faisant du jardinage. L'oncle Vernon discutait haut et fort avec celle-ci, lui relatant comment il s'y était pris pour convaincre un client difficile d'accepter un contrat avec son entreprise. Une affaire en or! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à se faire sur la question, dans très peu de temps tout le voisinage serait au courant de la _merveilleuse nouvelle_ et Vernon pourrait enfin s'égailler sur l'achat de sa nouvelle tondeuse. Pour sa part Dudley se devait de poursuivre son régime atroce qui n'avait malheureusement d'autre effet visible que de le faire élargir encore plus, si c'est possible. (A/N : meu non, chuis pas méchante, seulement réaliste…) Le pauvre petit chéri à sa maman qui n'y comprenait absolument rien… Il faisait énormément d'exercices et mangeait son lot de fruits et légumes… C'est pourquoi, selon lui, il méritait bien les quelques sacs de sucreries dont il se gavait, en cachette, entre les repas! Pour ce qui est de ses exercices, Big D se chargeait lui-même de maltraiter les enfants du quartier qui avaient le malheur de croiser son gang et d'avoir quelques années de moins que lui. Deux points essentiels pour être certain de ne pas avoir de représailles…

     Harry, qui depuis son retour chez les Dursley n'était pas d'une humeur très joyeuse, avait tôt fait de se désintéresser de ces pitreries. Les Dursley pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient et se montrer aussi ridicules qu'ils le souhaitaient, cela ne changerait rien au fait que plus jamais il ne reverrait celui qu'il considérait comme son propre père. La mort de Sirius lui pesait sur le cœur. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi malheureux. Sans compter que, comme il le croyait fermement, sans lui, son parrain serait encore en vie. Hermione avait tout à fait raison, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Harry, je joue toujours au héros et cela a tendance à faire souffrir ceux que j'aime. Alors, le jeune homme s'enfonçait dans sa solitude, loin de se douter que ça ne l'aiderait aucunement à faire son deuil.

      Chaque nuit depuis les instants passés aux ministères de la magie, il ressassait ses sombres pensées avant de s'endormir et chaque nuit depuis ce triste jour, il refaisait le même cauchemar. Il revoyait Sirius tomber. Sa chute lui paraissait sans fin, mais lorsqu'il touchait le voile, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'amertume et de culpabilité avant de se réveiller en nage. Les premières nuits où il fut victime de ce rêve, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler, et ce durant de nombreuses heures, l'étoile la plus brillante de la nuit… Sirius.

Seulement, à quoi bon lui servait-il de ressasser ses plus sombres pensées, si ce n'est enfoncer plus profondément le poignard qui lui transperçait le cœur ?

Alors durant ses longues nuits où l'insomnie le gagnait, il relisait tous ses livres de magie et remplissait, avec soin, de nombreux parchemins dans le but de remplir les demandes de ses professeurs les plus exigeants. Et surtout pour chasser les pensées noires.

      La prophétie dont Dumbledore lui avait fait part, l'avait dans un premier temps découragé. À quoi bon poursuivre ses études dans le but de devenir auror? Jamais il ne pourrait réaliser son rêve. Il n'était bon qu'à tuer ou être tué! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait un destin enviable. Il avait un énorme poids sur les épaules et il doutait fortement d'arriver à y faire face un jour.

Il ne s'imaginait pas vaincre Voldemort… Il était tout simplement trop fort pour lui! Il était tout à fait injuste que tout l'avenir du monde repose sur lui. Était-il vraiment égoïste à ce point de souhaiter être un adolescent normal, qui a droit à sa propre vie, ses propres rêves et surtout ses propres décisions?! Harry était prêt à reconnaître qu'il avait déjà fait face plusieurs fois à Voldemort et qu'il était toujours en vie pour en témoigner, chose dont très peu de sorciers avaient l'occasion de se vanter, mais il était convaincu qu'il avait simplement été un gosse chanceux! Si le fait de perdre ses parents et vivre chez les Dursley pouvait être vu comme étant de la chance…

     Cependant, il s'était résigné à faire face à son destin. Pour ses parents, pour Cédric et pour Sirius… Il se devait de venger leur mort et de leur faire honneur à tous. C'est pourquoi il s'était promis de s'entraîner et de faire tout ce dont il était en son pouvoir afin d'apporter une grande résistance à Voldemort.

    Cette année, il était bien décidé à être prêt à parer toutes les éventualités…

* * *

     Aëlrin courait et zigzaguait entre les arbres qui, auparavant lui semblaient si majestueux, mais qui, à l'instant même, paraissaient se refermer sur elle, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle parvienne à temps au village.

       -Allez! Du nerf… Plus vite que ça… je dois… y arriver! Il faut que j'y parvienne… ne cessait de se répéter Aëlrin afin de se donner le courage de poursuivre.

     La terreur lui vrillait le cœur. Rien ne pouvait l'effrayer davantage que cette chose sans nom, cet ennemi dont elle ignorait tout, jusqu'à ses intentions. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais la jeune elfe était persuadée qu'elle avait raison de craindre ce qui arriverait. Craindre quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait rien aurait pu lui sembler ridicule en temps normal. Mais même si Aëlrin était jeune, avec la Guerre, elle avait appris que s'il y avait une chose en laquelle il fallait croire dans sa vie, c'était bien en son instinct. Il l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, mais aujourd'hui elle sentait qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour éviter le pire…

* * *

     Ce soir là, Harry se sentit étrangement fatigué. Il s'empressa de faire le plus rapidement possible ses exercices d'occlumencie afin de pouvoir fermer son esprit à Voldemort. Il détestait cette situation, mais lorsqu'il se rappelait que pratiquer l'occlumencie aurait pu sauver la vie de Sirius, cela lui faisait oublier toute réticence et rancune à propos de cette matière. Alors, chaque nuit depuis la tragédie, il s'y soumettait.

Dès qu'il eut fermé son esprit à toute intrusion, il s'endormit. Contrairement à toutes les autres nuits où la mort de son parrain venait hanter ses songes et rajouter à sa culpabilité, il rêva qu'il était baigné dans une noirceur totale. C'était une vision plus qu'étrange. Harry avait l'impression d'être éveillé et il ne comprenait pas les émotions qui le traversaient à l'instant-même.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient comme s'il devait fournir un très grand effort physique, puis il eut une douleur à la tête et, comme ça, d'un seul coup, son cœur et sa cicatrice revinrent à la normal. Tout était calme et même s'il n'y comprenait rien, cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait comment réagir. Rester là à attendre que le pire lui tombe dessus ou foncer droit vers l'inconnu et se jeter dans la gueule du loup?

…Tout sauf attendre! Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là et subir les réactions physiques qui se développaient en lui, sans même qu'il en comprenne la provenance. Alors, seul choix qui lui restait… Foncer!

C'est alors qu'Harry prit conscience de quelque chose…

Foncer, c'est un bien beau plan… mais pour aller où? Quand tout autour n'est que ténèbres… Que doit-on faire pour trouver la lumière? Le jeune Griffondor se sentait particulièrement perdu. D'ailleurs, il ne savait que faire. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. La peur gagnait son cœur mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le menacer… Il était de plus en plus confus. La sueur se mit à perler sur son front, et il se prit de souhaiter quelques bourrasques de vent pour le rafraîchir.

Comme par magie (A/N : on se pose pas trop de questions…) de forts courants d'air vinrent lui caresser le visage… Harry se sentit tout d'abord reconnaissant et se détendit, mais lorsqu'il entendit les cris et les hurlements il se crispa et se mit à trembler. Il aurait souhaité leur venir en aide, mais comment? Et à qui…? Tout lui semblait désespéré.

* * *

          -Hum… mal à la tête… mais qu'est-ce que…!!

     Ce fut les premiers mots que Aëlrin prononça en ouvrant paresseusement un œil. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Où était-elle d'ailleurs? Elle observa les alentours et eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle se rappela ses mésaventures. Dans sa hâte de retourner au village, la jeune elfe avait trébuché sur une racine d'un grand saule pleureur et avait sombré dans l'inconscience quand sa tête avait heurté le sol rocailleux.

Avec empressement elle se releva, pour glisser sur la mousse qui recouvrait entièrement une grande roche à la surface lisse. Cet acte ne lui avait valu que de se retrouver, une fois de plus, sur le derrière. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Décidément les Cieux lui en voulaient! Mais c'est qu'elle était pressée, elle! La jeune fille ne se voyait pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'elle pouvait venir en aide à quelqu'un.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se calma un peu que Aëlrin réalisa la noirceur ambiante. Le soleil se couchait bien tôt pour une soirée d'été !?

Elle observa, avec une impression d'échec, les ténèbres combattre leur place avec la lumière. Le soleil se coucha et elle put prendre conscience, que cette nuit là, la lune ne se montrerait pas. Étrange… très étrange!

* * *

     Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un étau lui serrant le cœur et la peur au ventre. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais des mots lui vinrent en tête et il les prononça dans le silence ambiant de la nuit.

       -La nuit est noire et sans lumière, les ténèbres nous entourent et se resserrent…

     Harry ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il venait de prononcer cette phrase, mais elle lui semblait étrange. Sans compter qu'il n'en comprenait pas la signification. S'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière…il était logique d'être entouré par les ténèbres… non?

     Ne trouvant aucune signification à cette phrase, Harry se recoucha tentant d'oublier la terreur qui le saisissait lorsqu'il repensait à son rêve et surtout à cette phrase dénuée de tout sens.

* * *

     Aëlrin aurait voulu crier son désespoir à la nuit. Peut importait maintenant, elle avait échoué. L'amertume lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche, mais lorsqu'elle voulut crier, pour se défouler et pour oublier la défaite qui lui brisait le cœur et les larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, une main se posa sur sa bouche. Tout d'abord, avec délicatesse, puis, lorsqu'elle voulut se débattre, avec force. Deux bras puissants l'empêchaient d'opposer la moindre résistance et d'appeler à l'aide. Les larmes, qui sous le coup de la surprise avait cessé de couler, reprirent de plus belle. Tranquillement on la fit se retourner vers son agresseur, une main la bâillonnant toujours. On lui fit signe de se taire et son agresseur enleva sa capuche pour lui montrer son visage. Une fois la main retirée de sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

      -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

      -Chut… Tais-toi et observe… lui répondit le jeune garçon.

   La jeune elfe fronça les sourcils mais écouta le garçon musclé qui se trouvait devant elle. Depuis longtemps elle avait appris à lui faire confiance… C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'inusité… Celui qui était leur chef se tenait droit devant eux et semblait soucieux. On aurait dit qu'il recherchait quelque chose. C'est alors que deux flèches sifflèrent et vinrent finir leur course dans le cœur de celui-ci.

      -Non! Pas ça… Dans sa terreur Aëlrin avait laissé ces mots lui échapper.

    C'est alors qu'on put reconnaître les deux agresseurs. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le premier tireur, elle se mit réellement à craindre pour l'avenir. Le maître des elfes maudits… Que faisait-il en ces terres… Il avait été banni! Tout comme le reste de son peuple… Pour haute trahison pendant la Guerre. Son compagnon d'infortune la serra dans ses bras comme pour lui dire :''Aie! Ne crains rien… Je suis là, on s'en sortira… Je te le promets.'' Seulement elle n'y crut pas… Elle pouvait sentir trembler son corps contre le sien. Lorsque tous deux purent entrevoir le visage du second agresseur, là, ils prirent vraiment peur…

* * *

    Harry ne savait plus que penser, plus le temps passait, plus la terreur chez lui augmentait… Sa chouette le regardait, inquiète. Elle poussa un hululement qui en disait long sur ce sentiment.

       -Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, ça va aller… Tu va voir…

    Le jeune homme n'en était lui-même pas convaincu.

     Plusieurs maisons plus loin, un enfant s'éveilla en pleurant et en criant. Puis un chien se mit à japper comme si le diable lui-même se trouvait devant lui. En très peu de temps, des lumières furent allumées dans toutes les maisons de Londres, puis de l'Angleterre… et enfin, un peu partout à travers le monde, les gens se figèrent dans leurs activités quotidiennes, se demandant quelle était cette impression étrange. Tous étaient perturbés, effrayés. Puis chez certains la peur laissa place à une très grande satisfaction.

     Le temps sembla s'arrêter, se figer.

* * *

     Ce n'était pas possible! Ce ne pouvait être lui!

Aëlrin avait le regard de ceux qui étaient révolté après avoir subi une terrible injustice. L'homme qui était devant elle, l'homme qui avait assassiné leur souverain, cet homme!!! Oh oui! Elle le détestait! Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr. Cet assassin avait tué son propre père… et maintenant, il devait lui succéder au trône! Et eux n'auraient d'autre choix que de lui obéir…

* * *

   Peu à peu, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Oubliant la terreur passagère qu'ils avaient vécue. Certes, ils ressentaient toujours un sentiment de malaise et d'incompréhension face à leur situation, mais dans très peu de temps, tout serait oublié.

* * *

     La peur et la rage étreignaient le cœur d'Aëlrin. Trahis, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Soudain, celui qui l'accompagnait l'obligea à le regarder.

       -Va! lui murmura-t-il.

      -Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Je refuse de partir et laisser notre peuple se débrouiller sans moi!! Jamais je ne me résoudrai à les abandonner! rétorqua celle-ci avec force.

     Leurs deux ennemis regardèrent soudainement dans leur direction et le jeune homme avec qui elle se trouvait ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec lui.

* * *

     Étrangement d'autres mots vinrent à l'esprit de Harry. Comme la première fois il les prononça à haute voix et Hedwige le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

        -Le pacte s'est brisé, l'engrenage vient de se déclencher… Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là moi?

    Soudain, une grande douleur traversa sa cicatrice et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

    Une fois qu'ils eurent plus ou moins semés leurs poursuiveurs, le jeune homme lui fit stopper sa course et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

        -Écoute-moi bien Aëlrin, tu va partir…

     Voyant qu'elle était prête à protester, il la coupa et continua.

       -Non pas pour les abandonner comme tu le crois, mais pour les sauver.

       -Nëmendacil…À quoi leur serais-je utile si je m'éloigne d'ici ? Ils ne sauront pas, je ne serai pas là pour les protéger… Ils périront et seront projetés dans une guerre dont ils ignoreront tout!

       -Écoute-moi, Erin, et laisse-moi finir! Tu sais bien, comme moi, que cette nuit, le pacte à été rompu… Toi aussi, tu l'as senti. N'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire, je le sais. Si nous restons parmi eux, nous ne leur serons d'aucune utilité… Comme eux, nous serons forcés d'obéir aux ordres et si nous ne les respectons pas, nous serons bannis. Mieux vaut partir pour revenir plus forts et les libérer. D'ailleurs, ils nous feront sûrement passer pour morts. Tu iras à Poudlard. Tu y seras en sécurité et tu pourras prévenir et réunir les sorciers.

       -Mais Nëmen… et toi dans tout ça?

       -Je me promènerai de peuple en peuple, pour les prévenir du danger et les rallier à notre cause…

        -Je refuse! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Si tu n'es pas sous la protection de Poudlard, je ne vois aucune raison pour que moi j'y sois!

        -Erin…

        -Et ne m'appelle pas Erin! cria Aëlrin de désespoir alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler…

    À ce moment un bruissement se fit entendre.

        -Ils se rapprochent! Allez file, petite sœur, je te promets que l'on se reverra dans le monde des vivants. Ne crains rien, je te rejoindrai à Poudlard…

    Devant l'urgence qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Nëmendacil, Aëlrin ne protesta plus et détala le plus rapidement possible, sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Si jamais elle l'avait fait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus eu le courage de poursuivre sa route.

    Elle courut jusqu'à épuisement et s'endormit à l'instant où ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps et qu'elle toucha le sol.

**_ N/A :_**_ Je sais pas si vous avez aimé, mais toutes les reviews seraient appréciées histoire de voir si vous aimez ou non… Pour voir si je continue, ce que j'ai à améliorer… enfin… vous savez de koi je parle…!!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et je voudrais dire un grand merci à Cynore. Sa review m'a vraiment fait plaisir…_

_J'espère en avoir plus pour ce chapitre… mais bon!! On sait jamais…_

_Un petit clique en bas à gauche.,. 5 seconde de votre temps… pour une auteure heureuse… tk_

_Lyce._


End file.
